Recently, there appears to have been a shift from the de-centralization of information processing to increased platform centralization and platform management, as well as a renewed interest in computing as a utility. These trends are illustrated by efforts to centrally manage grid computing facilities, in what appears to be a rising popularity of virtualization products, and an emphasis on cloud computing. Each of these technologies attempt to execute a migration of workloads to platforms where the workloads may be the most efficiently managed and the most effectively executed. The rationale behind these technologies is generally one of cost savings.